


For the love of Goldfish

by Thedoctorsblogger



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: Atlas Byrne is the downstairs neighbour of the great Sherlock Holmes. One day, a man coming out of the apartment catches the man's eye.This is a birthday gift for a friend of mine. It is not done yet but here it is currently still his birthday so this is for you, and as soon as i am not swamped with work i will be writing more
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	For the love of Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeverellSlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/gifts).



Atlas was tired, it was 10 AM and just having gotten home from working a double shift at the hospital was certainly not the ideal situation for him, he wanted to work up to get his nurse practitioner licence. It had been one of those nights where work at the hospital was non-stop, and it didn’t exactly help that his co-workers seemed not to care in the slightest about the wellbeing of their patients, pushing all of the work off on him, meaning that he didn’t get a break. 

All of this together meant that At was tired, he was frustrated, his feet hurt and he was hungry. Like really hungry. He tried to think of the last time he was able to get something to eat. It had definitely been at the beginning of his shift at least. 

Atlas grumbled as he entered his building, considering turning around right then and there to get something from Speedy’s just so he didn’t have to cook. He fumbled for his keys in his pocket sticking the key in the lock and beginning to turn it. 

He paused, turning around to lean against the front door of his flat. He gave the consideration of going to speedy’s another thought. If he went now, he wouldn’t have to walk back up the steps if he decided to go later, and there was a very great chance that after a shower Atlas was going to want to go later. 

Atlas sighed, he turned again to unlock his door, he propped it open with his hip as he fished around his backpack for his wallet, taking it out before throwing the bag down the stairs to be dealt with later. 

The bag made a soft thud as it landed at the foot of the stairs. At closed the door to his flat absentmindedly behind himself as he headed towards speedy. He brushed shoulders with a group of three men and a woman who he assumed were heading up to the neighbour’s flat. The guy that lived up there always seemed to have people over. 

~~~

By the time At had sat at his table he had decided that Speedy’s had been a good idea. A hot meal that he didn’t have to cook and without his mother nagging him about calling more often was exactly what he needed. 

He trudged back to his flat ready for a hot shower and a nice long sleep before he had a week off. A whole week without the idiots that he worked with, Atlas couldn’t think of a better way to spend his birthday. He really couldn’t. 

Atlas was barely through the door when he heard a loud thud followed by a groan coming from up the stairs. Not expecting the noise, he jumped. If he was honest, he wasn’t really surprised. The bloke up the stairs always had people storming out of his place and down the stairs looking shocked and offended by something he must have said. 

Atlas figured this time he must have said the wrong thing to the wrong person and they decided to do something about it. 

At decided to stick around to see the person who had finally snapped. He wanted to see the brave soul that would assault the great Sherlock Holmes, but the sight that greeted him was not what he expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry A, i will give you more when I have the time. I also will be improving how this is.


End file.
